<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't give up, it's just the weight of the world, when your heart's heavy, I will lift it for you by SilverShadow1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029634">Don't give up, it's just the weight of the world, when your heart's heavy, I will lift it for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1/pseuds/SilverShadow1'>SilverShadow1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Boys In Love, Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Supportive Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1/pseuds/SilverShadow1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The whole memory thing is funny for us. I have a hard time talking about them, but I hold them close. He tends to … avoid them entirely - at least with me."</p><p>OR</p><p>While Charlie and Alex spend the afternoon baking, Charlie opens up about his mother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie St. George/Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't give up, it's just the weight of the world, when your heart's heavy, I will lift it for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short piece that was on my mind and I thought was a cute concept. I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I loved writing it.</p><p>Title: "You Are Loved (Don’t Give Up)" by Josh Groban</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked at his boyfriend with calculating eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teaching me anything related to cooking is a commitment at best, a certifiable mess waiting to happen at worst.” Charlie grinned. “See, you smile, but I’m totally serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe in you,” said Charlie, pecking Alex’s nose. The other boy scrunched it in a way that made Charlie’s heart swoosh. “Besides, I’m in control,” he added, cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love it when you take control,” said Alex, with a smirk. His smirk deepened when he saw Charlie shift and adjust himself in a way that he thought was subtle. “The floor is yours, Charles. Put me to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With pleasure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, these cookies were the first thing you learned how to bake?” said Alex whilst he whisked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was bemused when Charlie gave him the task, but he took it without any argument. Admittedly, he already made a mess of himself when he spilled flour and baking soda. Thankfully, he had the foresight to tell Charlie to crack the eggs, which the younger boy admitted after was for the best, fondly giggling when Alex gently whacked his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” said Charlie, looking for a wooden spoon to stir the granola and other ingredients. “Some days when my mom was undergoing chemo, it was all she could stomach. It’s the one thing she always loved. Eventually, it became tough for her to stand, so she’d sit in that rocking chair,” he said, pointing to the one by the window, “and she’d instruct me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s gaze fell on the chair that was adorned with an afghan. He was certain Charlie’s mother was the last person to occupy that seat in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’d make them when she was happy or sad,” he continued. “There were even times she’d make them and not eat them. She just liked the way they looked on the table,” he laughed. “She would’ve gotten all over the Instagram craze.” Charlie paused. “I’m sorry, I’m rambling …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t apologize,” said Alex, looking over to him. “Not on my account. I like hearing your stories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy smiled ever-so slightly, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me, Charles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to talk about my memories. About her,” admitted Charlie. “The memories are … sort of a lifeline. A connection to her that I’ll always have, but they’re also so distant. So much has changed in the four years since she passed and it hurts to remember that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex put the whisk down in the bowl and pulled Charlie into a tight hug. The pair stood there in the kitchen like that for a while. Eventually, he heard Charlie sniff and pull back. Alex surveyed him, his heart aching at the tear tracks on the other boy’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I didn’t know her,” said Alex, softly, “but I’m confident she’s so proud of the man you’ve become. You’re the best person that I know in this messed up world, Charles. It’s her legacy. You’re her greatest creation and her gift to the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie kissed him for a brief moment and immediately turned to start scooping balls of dough. Alex understood. He was frankly touched that Charlie opened up to him like he just did, especially since he keeps his heart and emotions so close to him. It made Alex feel trusted in a way he never quite experienced with anyone before Charlie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She also taught me how to make brownies and madeleines,” said Charlie. Alex furrowed his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is a madeleine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, madeleines were fucking difficult to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several false starts, Alex benched himself and hopped onto the free counter space, kissing Charlie as he passed him to get another ingredient - although he suspected that sometimes Charlie passed him on purpose for no apparent reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Alex wasn’t complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearly 5 p.m. when the final batch of baked goods nearly finished cooling on the nearby rack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever bake with your dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t bake to save his life,” Charlie chuckled. “I also think that it brings up too many memories for him. The whole memory thing is funny for us. I have a hard time talking about them, but I hold them close. He tends to … avoid them entirely - at least with me. I get it, though,” said Charlie, hastily. “He knew her for longer and …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex squeezed Charlie’s hand in a way that he hoped was comforting as Charlie tried to scurry by him. Charlie trailed off, then lifted Alex’s hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They met in a café,” said Charlie. “I’m pretty sure in New York …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not far from Battery Park.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys turned around and saw Henry St. George leaning against the entryway. He had a slight, nostalgic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was waiting for my order and she came in bringing half of the February snow with her,” he chuckled. “On top of it, it was raining and she looked chilled to the bone. So, I took a shot and told the barista that her order was on me. I thought she was going to have a fit thinking some creepy old man was trying to hit on her, but honestly, she looked like she could use a smile. When she realized I wasn’t some creep, she actually agreed to meet up there the next afternoon for coffee. The name of the café was Brixton’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles Hayden Brixton St. George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never realized …” Charlie trailed off. “She never said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie’s father smiled apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t intentionally kept from you,” he said. “We actually took you there once when you were six. I suppose after a while, I just kept it close. The memories … they’ve always felt hard to talk about. Until now, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie returned his father’s smile and Alex focused on his shoes so the two could share their moment. Then, the timer went off signaling the treats were cooled and ready to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which do you want to try first?” inquired Charlie. Alex thought for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The madeleines,” he replied. “Let’s see if it was worth the fucking mess.” He cringed in embarrassment. “Sorry, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. St. George just laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” he said. “When Jennifer tried to teach me, I managed to burn the first three batches before she banned me from the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them laughed, and as Alex took a bite, his eyes closed in amazement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are brilliant, Charles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” said Charlie, beaming brightly. He passed one to his father who took a bite. Another wave of nostalgia and something else washed over his face. It took Alex a moment, but he recognized it as pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like your mom’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie blinked several times before falling into his father’s arms. The two men held onto each other tightly and Alex sat back, trying to blink away the dampness in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they separated, Charlie glowed in a way he never did since Alex had known him and the sight was enough to make Alex’s heart soar with happiness. Charlie deserved every bit of happiness in the world and he would count himself lucky if he could stand witness to his boy getting just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, it isn’t every day that you fall in love with someone whose smile rivals the sun.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does it sound egotistical if I say that I got teary when the idea struck me for where the "Brixton" came from in his name? I don't care if it does, I love it!</p><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated (and inspire me to keep writing). Prompt suggestions are welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>